The digital media industry has evolved greatly within the past several years. Today's consumers enjoy the ability to access a tremendous amount of media content, such as music and videos, at any location or time of day, using a wide variety of computing systems, handheld entertainment devices, smartphones, or other types of media device. With the availability of reliable high-speed Internet connectivity, and advances in digital rights management, many users can now stream media content, on demand, from peer devices or remote servers.
However, with the increase in the amount of media content available, there exists the challenge of how to best provide access to that content. Much interest has been directed to techniques that enable users to interact with media content libraries in a user-friendly and intuitive manner which does not interfere with their enjoyment of the content. These are generally the types of environment in which embodiments of the invention can be used.